Masquerade
by smartcat
Summary: Gift Fic. Naruto Uzumaki finds himself yet again covering for his uncle by attending a masquerade held for the social elite. When he arrives he meets a man in a raven mask. What can happen on a secluded island off the shores of Japan? SasuNaru


**Wow, did not expect this to be so freaking long! Oh well, lucky you.**

**This is a Gift Fic for BookHippie. She requested that it be something to do with a masquerade, so I hope I did the job right. Anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would have already banged Naruto more times than I can count. Sadly, I do not. So we all have to watch the extreme bouts of sexual tension leaking from the two. Damn Kishimoto…**

**Warning: 18 and over only please**

* * *

Masquerade

Naruto grudgingly tightened his belt and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He hated getting all dressed up for parties that held absolutely no meaning for him. This was just another one of those upper class social events where _everyone_ had to show up. To make matters worse, this event was going to last the whole weekend. The blond gave a soft growl as he reached for the fox mask resting on the top of his chair.

A three-day masquerade…Jiraiya was going to get it when he came back from Hokkaido. Why was it that his uncle always had something important to do right before one of these stupid events?

With a grumble, Naruto pulled the mask on and headed out of his apartment. Down below, a limo was already waiting. The good-natured boy waved in greeting to the driver who upon seeing his young master opened the door.

"Good evening sir," the driver bowed.

"Usui, how many times have I told you not to call me that," Naruto grumbled crossing his arms. The driver smiled and apologized before making his way to the driver's seat.

The drive didn't take very long, unfortunately for Naruto.

Just as the blond was about to step out of the car his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Naruto said after flipping it open.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya's voice boomed from the other end.

"You old pervert!" Naruto yelled into the phone, "What the hell? This is the fourth time I have-"

"Don't complain," Jiraiya cut his nephew off, "As the next head of Hokage Incorporated, it is your duty to go to these events. Don't blame me for it," Jiraiya lowered his voice, "Blame your aunt."

Naruto puffed his cheeks in annoyance, "Tsunade wouldn't want me to go," he said. "She's always saying how these events bring nothing but trouble."

"Pfft," Jiraiya responded, "These events are babe mines! Just think of all the lovely, big-breasted women who are going to be throwing themselves at your feet! All those young, cream skinned beaut- Ow!"

"Naruto," Tsunade's voice came on the phone.

"Hey Tsunade," Naruto greeted.

"Don't let those women distract you," she said, "Your job is to just show up at the event to make sure our company doesn't look bad. Remember, there are going to be many rival companies in attendance as well. Do not discuss any business related issues with anyone at the masquerade, you understand me?"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto replied, "I know what to do you old hag! Quit treating me like a little kid!"

"Just don't get yourself into any trouble, okay?" Tsunade said.

"I won't," Naruto assured his aunt, "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Alright," Tsunade sighed into the phone, "Have fun."

Naruto smiled, "I'll try."

Usui opened the car door to let the young blond out. Naruto stepped out of the car and headed for the dock. The boat that was going to take him to the Hotel was sitting calmly on the open water.

:::

Sasuke Uchiha sat inside his hotel room looking sourly out the window. Three days. Three days he was going to be stuck on this island pretending to care about what everyone had to say. He crushed the paper cup in his hand and threw it to the floor. In the distance, he spotted the boat approaching and scowled. That loathsome medium had brought him here. He watched distastefully at the boat grew closer, causing the dark waters of the ocean to ripple out from beneath it. The inky waves crashed against the sturdy dock where groups of dockworkers were waiting patiently for the boat to arrive.

The Uchiha turned from the window and began to loosen his tie. A quick shower before the whole charade began was in order. Sasuke leisurely strolled into the bathroom; the marble floor feeling cold against his bare feet. He pushed the shower door to the side and reached in to turn the dial. Soon steam was pouring out from within the shower, fogging up the large mirror hovering over the lavish faucet.

Sasuke ran his hands through his hair, rinsing it of the sweet eucalyptus smelling shampoo. The water beat down on his body, caressing his skin like a gentle lover. The Uchiha flung his head back and let the water coarse over his face hitting gently at his closed eyes and mouth.

After standing under the spray for a good ten minutes, the young Uchiha grabbed the bar of soap resting on the shower caddie and began to lather it up against his body. His soapy hands trailed across the taught muscles of his stomach, coating it in the white bubbly foam. He reeled in the feeling of being clean. Loving the way his skin smelled after a good rub down with a bar of soap.

Again, he stepped under the scalding water and let it wash away the soapy residue living his skin shinning and clean.

When the Uchiha finally made it out of the shower, he realized that he had only twenty minutes before the start of the dinner event. Cursing silently, he ran a towel through his hair quickly and walked towards his bed. The clothes he was going to wear were already laid out on the bed before him, along with a raven mask entitled for the masquerade.

:::

Naruto tucked his hotel key card into his pocket and stared at his table number written in elegant script across a milky white card._ Table seven, huh,_ the blond thought as he walked towards the elevators. He sighed and put the card away, intent on getting this dinner over with.

When he reached the main hall, a waiter offered him a glass of champagne. Naruto thanked the servant and took the tall glass of bubbly and walked into the cocktail room. Through his mask, he watched the elite mingle. Across from him, two women were talking animatedly. One was wearing a pink flamingo mask that matched the color of her hair. The other was sporting a rather peculiar mask. Naruto wasn't quite sure what it was, but if he had to guess he'd say it somewhat resembled a piglet.

"Sir," Naruto turned his head to look at the waitress holding a tray, "Would you like a spring roll?"

The blond smiled at the waitress and picked up one of the spring rolls and popped it into his mouth. "They're pretty good," he mused as he took another one. The waitress blushed prettily.

"Do you know what time the dinner will be over?" he asked the girl.

She shrugged, "Around midnight I suppose."

The blond slumped his shoulders, "Alright, thank you." The waitress curtsied before walking away to serve her spring rolls to the next rich heir.

Naruto took a sip of his champagne and walked across the room. He had spotted a small alcove with a decent sized balcony and thought it the best place to hide until the cocktails were finished. He was surprised when he spotted a figure leaning over the railing there. The man too, seemed as if he were hiding from the social elite. Naruto walked over and leaned against the railing beside the man.

"Can't stand all those people either, huh?" Naruto said as he looked out over the ocean.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, taking a sip of champagne out of his tall glass, "You're pretty presumptuous."

Naruto turned to look at the man.

He was holding a glass of champagne in his hand while staring out at the point where the dark sky met the ocean. A raven mask covered the upper half of his face.

"Maybe," Naruto smiled, "But I think it's rather better to speak what you think than cower behind the words of others. I'm Naruto by the way." The blond stretched out his hand.

Sasuke shook it, "Sasuke."

"Sasuke," Naruto mused, "That's a strong name. I like it."

"Hn."

Naruto turned his head and went back to staring at the ocean, "God, I can't wait for this thing to be over," he grumbled.

Sasuke looked at his companion with one eyebrow raised, "Why you say that?"

Because," Naruto scratched his head, "Everyone here is either trying to butter you up so they could get some money out of you or trying to get in your pants so they could get a kid from you. They're all fakes. Not one of them gives a shit about the other."

Sasuke smirked.

He liked this honesty.

"What's your reason for coming out here?" Naruto motioned to the balcony with his empty hand.

Sasuke shrugged, "I like quiet."

"Ah," Naruto nodded.

They stood in silence for some time gazing out at the dark sea. Naruto soon became lost in his own thoughts. A frown seeped onto his usually cheerful countenance. Sasuke turned to observe his companion, taking note of the sudden appearance of a frown on the other's face. Wisps of golden hair rested against the lightly bronzed neck of the individual. The light coming from within the hotel cast a somewhat fairylike glow on the man. Making it seem as if the masked blond shown with some sort of inner light.

"You seem pensive," Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto's mouth opened slightly as if he were about to say something when an announcement blared from within the hotel. Naruto turned his head and looked at the crowd of people who were slowly moving out of the room.

"Guess it's time for us to head inside," Naruto thought aloud.

Sasuke nodded and drained his glass of champagne, leaving the empty glass on the ledge.

"What table are you at?" Naruto asked as they stepped inside the room.

"Seven," Sasuke replied.

"What a coincidence!" Naruto laughed, "Me too."

The two of them walked towards their table slowly. They didn't notice the spiky haired waiter who was having a little trouble balancing the four trays in his hands.

"Watch out!" a waitress called but it was too late.

Naruto tried to swivel out of the way but it was to no avail. He crashed into Sasuke who tripped on the waiter who fell to the floor causing the raven-haired man to fall full force onto the blond. The nearby occupants stared at the display before them.

Naruto lay on the floor with his blue eyes wide as saucers. His lips were currently pushed against a set of pale pink ones. Sasuke stared into the shocked baby blues, the same shock evident in his own eyes of obsidian. However, he was more shocked at the way his body responded than to the actual lip lock. The pleasurable tremor he felt in his groin had left the Uchiha immobile. Only when he felt Naruto squirm beneath him did the Uchiha actually show signs of mobility. He quickly jumped to his feet and brushed himself off, trying to keep the heat he felt on his face from taking a visibly embarrassing form.

Naruto shook his head and watched as the bumbling waiter was escorted out of the room. He turned to Sasuke who was staring at him and shrugged his shoulders. The blond adjusted the mask on his face and took a seat at the table marked with a large black number seven. Sasuke took a seat beside his blond acquaintance and took a large gulp of water from the glass provided for him. The other guests sitting at their table chose to stare at them openly, not even bothering with how rude it may seem.

Naruto recognized the two females sitting across from him and Sasuke. The girl with pink hair and her friend beside her who was wearing a piglet mask. On Naruto's right sat a man with silvery hair. Unlike everyone else, he wore a mask covering the bottom half of his face and Naruto wondered if the man had done it on purpose to attract more attention.

They were served their meals not too long after sitting down.

Sasuke cut himself a bite size piece of the chicken breast he was served and brought it to his mouth. It had been prepared well and none of the spices seemed to overwhelm the tender meat. Secretively, he cast his eyes in Naruto's direction and watched as the man carved himself a small piece of chicken. He followed the small white cube of meat and watched as it disappeared into the blond man's mouth. Sasuke licked his bottom lip, unaware he was being watched. He stared as Naruto chewed his food politely, his pink lips remaining closed. Naruto reached for his glass of wine and took a small sip. The blond then turned and met Sasuke's stare.

He smiled at the Uchiha, "Do you not like the food?"

Sasuke looked down at his plate. The chicken breast lay on his plate barely touched. Indeed it did look like he hadn't liked it.

"It's alright," Sasuke conceded, "I'm just not very hungry."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. He then leaned in closer to the Uchiha and Sasuke felt himself gauge his breathing, "Those women keep staring at us…well, mainly you," Naruto said, his voice barely above a whisper. Sasuke turned to look and when his eyes caught those of the girls, the women quickly averted their gaze. Sasuke's brow furrowed and Naruto heard what seemed to be a soft growl escape the raven's lips.

"Hey," Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "It's cool. They probably think you're hot. It's a compliment."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and went back to his food.

After the main course was taken away, table seven was left to socialize with each other for a few minutes. Sasuke ignored everyone at the table, choosing to sit in his seat and scowl at everyone. Naruto, on the other hand had struck up a conversation with the pink haired girl and her friend. Apparently, the rosette's name was Sakura and she worked for the president of the large-scale hospital monopoly. Her friend's name was Ino. Sasuke didn't quite catch where she worked and to be honest he didn't really care. He observed as Naruto turned to talk to the silver haired called Kakashi and then to a black haired man named Sai. Throughout all his conversations, Naruto managed to be quite animated without disclosing any of his work related information. Sasuke pondered if the blond could be someone high up on the ladder. The man was being very careful not to disclose anything.

Then the second course was served and the table grew quiet again.

By the time the dining was finished it was well after ten. Sasuke had talked more with Naruto during the meal and found himself finding more and more things that he liked about the masked fox. He was a bit loud but he spoke his mind, was extremely kind and listened closely to whomever he was talking to. In little over four hours, Sasuke had become quite infatuated with the blond man.

Sasuke had been a little disappointed when Naruto asked the girl Sakura to dance. The blond had led the girl to the dance floor and was currently twirling the rosette around. Sai was next to the couple dancing with the blonde woman from their table…Ino was her name. The Uchiha remained in his seat sipping at his wine and watching his infatuation dance with the flat-chested Sakura.

Now, Sasuke had never publicly announced he was gay. Revealing something like that would definitely be bad publicity for Uchiha Industries. However, that didn't mean that Sasuke couldn't get some action if he sought it. He just had to be extremely careful when he went about his business.

At this moment in time, there was nothing more the Uchiha wanted then to feel Naruto's naked body writhing in pleasure beneath his. He could already imagine the searing heat of pleasure ripping through his body as he pushed himself to completion within the blond. Sasuke bit his lip, letting his imagination run wild.

Naruto gave Sakura one final twirl before the song came to an end. Then, he and Sai switched partners and he began to dance anew with Ino. Naruto inwardly sighed as he moved his feet across the dance floor. Honestly, he would have liked nothing more than to go sit back down at his table and talk some more with Sasuke. He had found the man to be extremely interesting to talk to. It was obvious to Naruto that the guy was a genius. His views and opinions were all so well thought out that at times, Naruto was embarrassed to add in his two cents. Also, it seemed that the raven masked man enjoyed his company as well. Maybe later on tonight or tomorrow he'd ask Sasuke to go to the bar with him. They'd have a few drinks and chat. Naruto would really like that.

After the second song ended, Naruto excused himself from his partner and went back to his table to sit next to Sasuke.

"Man," Naruto plopped into his chair, "Why do women always want to dance? I'm okay with one or two dances, but seven? Come on, seriously. What's so great about it?"

Sasuke smiled and watched as Naruto downed a glass of water in one gulp, "Women are strange," he agreed.

"That's why I prefer talking to guys," Naruto said putting his empty glass down on the table, "They get me. I get them. We get each other. There is no code I have to crack."

Sasuke chuckled, "Naruto, what are you doing tomorrow morning?"

The blond shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know yet. I was thinking of checking out the gym they have here. Why?"

"Well," Sasuke said, "I was going to go for a run on the beach before it got too crowded with women sunbathing. Do you want to join me?"

Naruto nodded eagerly, "Sure! That sounds like fun."

"Good," Sasuke stood from his seat, "It will be nice to see your face without the mask."

"Same," Naruto agreed.

"I'm going to turn in for the night," Sasuke said, "I'll meet you in the lobby at eight, how does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me," Naruto grinned. The two of them shook hands and Naruto watched as Sasuke's form disappeared behind the doors.

The morning run on the beach proved to be one of the highlights of Naruto's stay on the island. He met Sasuke in the lobby at eight and was surprised by how good looking the man was. Even though the raven was clad in a plain white t-shirt and shorts, he still made one heck of an impression.

They ran right next to the water, talking and laughing together. Naruto told Sasuke about his friends Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji and how the four of them had been inseparable since grade school. Sasuke told Naruto about his overbearing brother and few friends. Naruto laughed when Sasuke shared a funny story about his older brother. The two of them soon found themselves sitting on the sand with their bare feet in the water enjoying the warm rays of sunshine.

Sasuke rested his head on the palm of his hand as he gazed at Naruto's happy face. The blond was lying on his back, resting his head on his arms. A huge grin plastered to his face.

"You've got a really happy smile, Naruto," Sasuke said after sometime.

The blond laughed heartily, "Thanks, Sasuke. I like your face too."

"Hn."

After lying on the sand for about half an hour, the men finally decided to head back to the hotel.

The two had spent the whole day together, playing tennis, going swimming in the pool, having lunch on the balcony, watching a comedian perform on stage and playing a game of volleyball with the girls from table seven. Around seven o'clock they had to part ways in order to get dressed for the night's dinner party. When Sasuke left Naruto at the elevators, the blond felt a sense of emptiness. His heart seemed to clench in his chest and he felt this uncontrollable desire to frown.

Naruto quickly ran to his hotel room and threw off his clothes before jumping into the shower. He wanted to get ready as fast as possible so he could see Sasuke again. Unbeknownst to him, the Uchiha was doing exactly the same. Never had the Uchiha taken such a short shower in his life! He couldn't get ready fast enough! Sasuke jumped out of the shower after five minutes and began pulling his clothes on. He wanted to be the one waiting for Naruto downstairs. Finally pulling on his raven mask, Sasuke rushed out of his hotel room and rode the elevator down to the main floor. He sighed in relief when his eyes found no trace of spiky blonde hair amongst the sea of guests. He strolled over to a chair and took a seat, grabbing a newspaper as he did so._ A thunder storm tonight_, Sasuke read, _the sky looked so clear this morning_, he thought.

"Hey Teme," Naruto called.

Sasuke lifted his head and smirked, "Dobe." Sasuke wished that they didn't have to wear these stupid masks for the masquerade dinner. He wanted to be able to see all of Naruto's face. The blonde's countenance was so expressive, Sasuke felt he was missing out when most of it was hidden by the orange fox mask.

"Want to head in for cocktails?"Naruto asked.

Sasuke grunted and stood from his seat. The two men walked inside the room filled with guests and took the glasses of champagne offered to them by the waitressing staff. Without needing to say anything, the two of them walked out to their balcony and took their designated spots staring out at the ocean. The sky had become cloudy, casting a surreal feel on the stirring ocean beyond.

They talked for a little bit, enjoying each other's company as they sipped at their champagne. A noise in the bushes below caused Naruto and Sasuke to grow quiet. The two of them peered into the bushes, only to be surprised by what they saw. Two men had their arms wrapped around each other and were in the middle of what seemed to Naruto…a full blown make-out session. The blond stared at the couple below them slack jawed. Sasuke was staring at Naruto, looking for any signs of disgust the young man might have. To his relief, Naruto just seemed to be shocked. Sasuke gave an inaudible sigh. He was going to tip the two servants very well before he left on top of their agreed payment for the charade.

"Those two need to get a room," Naruto said after turning his head away to give the couple some privacy.

"It doesn't bother you?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm? What doesn't bother me?"

"Seeing two guys making out."

"No," Naruto said, "I don't care. Who am I to tell them whom they can and can't love. The world would be a much better place if everyone kept their opinions to themselves. Let them live their own lives," Naruto took another sip of champagne.

"Are you gay?"

Naruto blanched, "No! What made you think that?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Never said you were gay. I was just asking."

"I'm not," Naruto assured his companion.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm me and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't enjoy having a cock shoved up my ass!"

"You can't say that," Sasuke said sternly, "You don't know what it feels like."

"Are you gay or something? Cause it sounds like you're trying to convert me," Naruto joked.

"I'm just saying you can't make false statements like that. You have no proof that you wouldn't like it. Besides, many straight men like the feeling of being penetrated anally."

"I don't think I am gay," Naruto said stiffly.

"How about we experiment?"

"What!"

"Let's see if you like it or not."

Naruto turned to face Sasuke, "Why do you want me to do this so bad?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't really know myself," he said, "But I just feel this attraction to you that I've never felt for a woman before…so I want to test it out." Here he wasn't lying, "Don't you feel something different as well?"

Naruto shuffled his feet awkwardly. He _was_ feeling something strange these past two days for the man standing before him. A different feeling…it was nice…but he was sure it wasn't a romantic one…

"Let's see what all the hype is about," Sasuke pressed, "If you don't like it or I don't like it, we'll ask the other to stop."

Naruto chewed at the insides of his cheeks. He really liked Sasuke, but how well did he know this guy? Sure, he learned a great deal about him the night before and today…but this…this was…well to be bluntly honest…kind of scary. A guy you just met asks you to experiment with him. He should say no, right? Yes, he should say no.

"I'll think about it," Naruto heard himself say, "I'll tell you after dinner."

"Alright," Sasuke nodded, "Fair enough."

An announcement blared from within the hotel signaling all the guests to proceed to the dining hall. Naruto smiled awkwardly and finished off his champagne. Didn't he just want to say no? What the hell was that? Shaking his head in disbelief, the blond hastily followed the raven to the dining room.

The guests at table seven greeted them warmly. Sai went even as far as kissing both men on the cheek. Sakura and Ino were giggling in their seats as they told the boys how they spotted a group of guys running from a skunk earlier this morning. Naruto laughed as he imagined a group of finely tailored men running towards the hills in fear of a little unwanted stench.

"So, Naruto," Sakura said slyly, "What company do you work for? I forgot to ask you yesterday, perhaps we can do business together sometime."

"Oh," Naruto smiled, "I don't really talk about work related issues at gatherings such as these. I find it defeats the purpose of a friendly get together."

Sasuke smirked. He was also curious about the blonde's side of work. The name Naruto was oddly familiar. He felt as if he'd heard it spoken somewhere before.

"How about you, Sasuke?" Sakura inquired, "I haven't seen you at these events before. Who do you work for?"

Now, Sasuke had nothing to hide about the company his family owned. He just preferred the press know as little about him as possible for…obvious reasons.

"I work for the company my family owns," he answered, "My brother runs most of it."

"You know who you remind me of," Ino said after taking a sip of wine from her glass, "Itachi Uchiha. He's the president of Uchiha Industries. There was an article about him a few days ago in the Konoha Times! He's extremely good looking and currently available," Ino giggled.

Naruto straightened in his seat as the wheels in his head began to hum.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed, "He does look like him! Wait, doesn't he have a younger brother or something? What was his name," Sakura furrowed her brow trying to recall the name of the elusive Uchiha.

_Sasuke Uchiha!_ Naruto's eyes widened. This guy was Sasuke Uchiha! The blond turned his head to stare at his neighbor. He'd heard that the youngest son of Fugaku Uchiha was as mysterious as they come. Dirt on him was hard to find, and gossip columnists had little to say about the man. He was like a ghost behind the Uchiha Company; working secretly behind the scenes to make the business flourish.

"Really," Sasuke said, "That's the first time I've heard it."

"No," Sai shook his head, "You do look a lot like him."

At that moment, a waiter approached their table with the main course. The guests quieted down and soon tucked into their meal. Naruto couldn't stop staring at the masked Sasuke. He was one hundred percent positive that this man was Sasuke Uchiha…and this powerful man wanted him…to…to…

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered to his neighbor, "Do you not like the food?"

The blond turned to his plate. The Canard à la Rouennaise lay untouched in his plate, the drizzled blood sauce now congealing. He shook his head and grabbed his knife and fork.

Sasuke frowned as he watched the blond cut himself a small piece of the roasted duck and bring it to his mouth. It was obvious that the man's mind was elsewhere. The raven-haired man leaned closer to Naruto's ear and placed a gentle kiss beneath the blonde's earlobe. Naruto stiffened and nervously looked at the guests seated at table seven. None of them had seemed to notice.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke whispered.

"Nothing," Naruto managed to choke out. He then put his silverware down and looked directly into the Uchiha's eyes, "You are Sasuke Uchiha, aren't you?"

"So?" Sasuke leaned back into his seat, "What if I am? Does that change anything?"

_Uh, kind of since our two companies are planning to start a new chain project together…_

Naruto shook his head.

"Well, now that you know who I am," Sasuke smirked, "Why don't you tell me who you are? I am very curious."

The sound of thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Looks like there's going to be some heavy rain tonight," Kakashi Hatake said. He gazed out the window just in time to see a flash of lightening.

Naruto thrust his fork into his mouth to prevent himself from answering Sasuke's question. Sakura began to tell a story and Naruto pretended to be completely engrossed in it.

After some time, all the food had been removed and Sakura had asked the Uchiha to dance with her. Holding back his displeasure, Sasuke took the girl's fair-skinned hand and led her to the dance floor. Naruto watched as Sai stood from his seat and offered his hand to Ino, who blushingly accepted his dance invitation. The blond sipped at his glass of wine as Sasuke led Sakura around the dance floor. The raven moved with confidence and Naruto found himself admiring the way Sasuke's arms seemed to completely engulf the masked girl.

_It's just an experiment. Everyone does it,_ Naruto thought. His eyes followed the raven as he spun Sakura gently from himself, his feet moving in time with the waltz. _What am I so afraid of? That I'll like it? That he won't? Am I seriously considering his offer?_ Naruto shook his head in disbelief. What the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't gay! Why was he even considering this! _Still, I am a little curious…and the man is good looking. He seems like the perfect guy to experiment with and…I like him. He seems like a good person. Who will it hurt? We're both curious so what's wrong with it? He's straight and I'm straight. We're just experimenting. I want to know if it really does feel good or if Gaara's just bullshitting me. There must be some pleasure from it…I mean if Gaara and Neji could stay together for five years then there must be something to it. Yeah, I'll see what all the hype is about. And besides, Sasuke said that if at one point one of us doesn't like it, the other will stop. No harm…though if anyone ever found out about this…both of our companies would be looking at a jump in unnecessary publicity._

Naruto smiled as Sasuke bowed to Sakura and excused himself from the dance floor. He watched as the raven masked man walked towards him and sat down in his chair. Sasuke reached for his glass of wine and took a long sip.

"If I have to listen to another shopping story I will not be held responsible for my actions," Sasuke growled out.

Naruto laughed and patted the raven on his shoulder, "She's not so bad."

"I'd rather talk with you."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah. Same here."

"Have you thought about my offer?" Sasuke asked hesitantly, his mask covering the nervousness of his features.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "What's the harm? Everyone experiments and I'm curious to see what it's all about."

Sasuke smiled, "So do you want to go?"

"N-now?"Naruto stammered.

"It's already after ten." Sasuke checked his Rolex watch.

"Oh," Naruto nodded his head and stood, "Alright then."

"You want to go to my room then?"

"Okay," Naruto said and began following Sasuke to the elevators. They rode up to Sasuke's hotel room in silence. Naruto waited as Sasuke slipped the key card out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Come in," Sasuke said and opened the door wide. Naruto stepped into the room just as Sasuke flicked the lights on. The windows hadn't been drawn and so Naruto was able to see the water droplets from the rain on the smooth glass windows. A flash of lightening illuminated the night sky and reflected against the raging ocean below.

"Do you want something to drink?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Relax," Sasuke smiled. Naruto was standing in the middle of the room as stiff as a board.

"Funny," Naruto grumbled, "How are you so relaxed? I'm fucking going to have a panic attack."

Just then, the lights blew out.

"Wonderful," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke gave a light chuckled and approached the nervous man, "How about I give you a little back rub to calm you down?"

"Alright," Naruto relented and let Sasuke lead him to a large bed in the other room. The raven pulled his mask off and threw it on the chair. Naruto took off his mask as well and handed it to the Uchiha who laid it besides his own. Sasuke pulled off his Louis Vuitton jacket and hung it on the chair as well.

"Take of your jacket." Sasuke said.

Naruto slowly unbuttoned his Versace suit jacket and handed it to the Uchiha.

"We can stop at any time, right?" he asked nervously as Sasuke hung his jacket on the chair.

Sasuke nodded, "Just say the word and I'll stop," he assured.

The raven approached the blond on his bed and sat behind him. Naruto took a deep breath and tried to relax. As soon as the Uchiha's hands touched his back, the blond shivered. Sasuke chuckled and leaned in to whisper in Naruto's ear, "Relax, Naruto." The blond grumbled something under his breath but tried to do as Sasuke said. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the movements Sasuke made with his hands across his back.

The Uchiha let his hands trail to the top of Naruto's back. He massaged the tension out of the shoulder blades, squeezing and tugging in just the right places. It didn't take long for Sasuke to hear the satisfied sounds emitting from Naruto's parted lips. The raven smirked and brought his lips close to the slightly bronzed neck of his soon to be lover. Naruto shivered as he felt the warm breath tickle the back of his neck. He anticipated what was to come next.

Slowly, Sasuke lowered his lips to the bronzed skin. He felt Naruto shiver in his arms and smiled to himself. Steadily, he kissed his way up to Naruto's jaw. The blond was already breathing heavily.

Sasuke wrapped both arms around the blonde's waist and positioned his mouth right below the dobe's earlobe. Gently, he began to suck. Naruto's breath hitched as a wave of heat coursed through his body. The light sucking at his neck had Naruto's eyes closing in pleasure. He let out a soft moan as he felt Sasuke's hot tongue lick against the teased flesh.

Sasuke smiled, satisfied by the sound Naruto had just made. He let his arm trail up to Naruto's collar and began unbuttoning the milky white buttons of Naruto's dress shirt. It didn't take too long for the experienced raven to undo all the buttons. Soon he was tugging the sleeves off Naruto's shoulders and letting the shirt flutter to the carpeted floor as his lips moved to place light kisses over the bronzed jaw.

Naruto felt Sasuke lightly push him down on the bed. Obligingly, the blond let the raven do so. However, he was tired of letting Sasuke take the lead. The blond brought his hand up to cup Sasuke's chin and gently pulled it away from his neck. Naruto looked into the lust filled eyes and smiled before bringing his lips to meet with those of the Uchiha. He felt Sasuke's weight increase as the older man rested more of himself on the blond. Naruto welcomed it, enjoying the feeling of warmth it gave him. He ran his tongue against Sasuke's bottom lip as his fingers worked on releasing the hold the raven's shirt had on Sasuke's body.

Sasuke licked at Naruto's lip waiting patiently for the other to open up to him. When Naruto finally did, Sasuke wasted not a second before plunging his tongue inside the blonde's mouth. Naruto moaned sending a wave of heat through Sasuke's body. The raven sucked on Naruto's shy tongue, coaxing it into playing with him. It didn't take long for Naruto to do as Sasuke wished. Soon they were both battling each other inside Naruto's mouth. The blond had managed to pull Sasuke's shirt off and it now lay on the floor beside his own.

Naruto heard Sasuke give a pleasured moan when his hand brushed against a hardened nipple. Naruto smiled into the kiss, letting Sasuke know that he had quite enjoyed that sound emitting from the Uchiha. Sasuke gave a little grunt before sitting up and pulling his wife beater off himself and tossing it unceremoniously to the ground. Naruto hurriedly did the same and let out a pleasured groan when their bare chests touched. He felt Sasuke's tongue trail down his chest and latch on to a hardened nipple.

Another moan emitted from the blonde's mouth and Sasuke sucked harder. He teased the nipple with his teeth eliciting another wonderful sound out of the blonde's mouth.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto moaned as another wave of pleasure pushed up from his groin. His pants had grown extremely tight and all Naruto wanted to do was rip them off.

Sasuke was having the same issue as his blond haired lover. He let his hands roam down to Naruto's belt and quickly began to unfasten it, tossing it to the floor once removed. He pulled his mouth from Naruto's chest and began making quick work of Naruto's shoes and socks. Naruto whined at the sudden loss of heat and sat up. He pulled the ivory-skinned man to himself and made quick work of the other's belt.

Sasuke smirked and pushed the blond man back down on the bed, removing the black dress pants and silk boxers in one swift motion. The raven kicked off his dress shoes and pressed himself against the horny blond. Naruto moaned loudly as his unsheathed cock rubbed against the dark fabric of Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke trailed kisses down the blonde's chest making his way down to the throbbing erection. He let one hand brush against the heated flesh earning himself a delightful cry from Naruto's sweet mouth. Sasuke moved his head down pushing kisses against Naruto's inner thigh. The blond lay panting on the bed, eyes completely glazed over with lust. The Uchiha sucked on the juncture between Naruto's thigh and pelvis earning another wonderful cry from Naruto.

"G-g-od Sasuke, that f-feels so good," Naruto panted thrusting his hips into the air.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke said huskily.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke's fingers stroked the length of his cock.

The raven grinned and pressed one final kiss on Naruto's thigh before bringing his mouth to the head of blonde's cock. Naruto gasped and bucked his hips into the wonderful heat encircling him. His heart pounded hard within his chest and he felt it might just burst forth from inside his chest. He could feel Sasuke's hot tongue circling the engorged head and Naruto let out another pleasured cry.

Sasuke's tongue continued to play with Naruto's head while his hands worked at the base of Naruto's cock. The raven cupped the blonde's sack and gave it a gentle squeeze. Naruto bucked as a pleasured moan escaped his lips. Sasuke grinned and took in more of Naruto's length in his mouth.

"A-ah! S-Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto arched off the bed. The pleasure he felt was indescribable; never had getting head felt this good! Sasuke's tongue pushed against his cock making another guttural moan emit from him. This felt incredible!

Sasuke removed his mouth from Naruto's cock and crawled up to kiss Naruto's lips. The blond moaned again, licking some of the cum off of Sasuke's cheek.

It tasted salty.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tube of lube placing it besides him on the bed. He then went on to remove his pants. Naruto watched his lover throw the black dress pants to the floor and was a little surprised to find that the Uchiha had not been wearing any boxers underneath. Sasuke waited a few minutes, letting Naruto examine his body. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips when he saw Naruto's gaze focused on his hardened cock.

"You're pretty well endowed," Naruto said after a minute.

"You too."

Naruto laughed, "And you're hard."

"You did this to me," Sasuke grunted as he leaned down to kiss the blond once again.

Naruto sighed and relaxed into the kiss, enjoying the warm feeling created by their two bodies. He felt a sense of accomplishment knowing that it was because of him Sasuke's cock was throbbing. It made him feel even hotter.

Sasuke picked up the tube of lube and sat up, squirting a decent amount into the palm of his hand. Naruto watched as Sasuke bent down and kissed his cock again. He moaned as Sasuke's tongue ran up and down his length. The raven's lips trailed down further, placing kisses on the soft skin of Naruto's buttock. His coated fingers came to play at the outside of Naruto's hole. Sasuke's tongue flicked out to lick at the blonde's entrance.

Naruto shuddered, loving the feeling.

Sasuke pushed his tongue a little further into the ring of muscles and grinned when he felt Naruto widen his legs for him. Slowly he readied a finger.

This was the tricky part. There was always a bit of pain before the pleasure came and Sasuke didn't want Naruto to ask him to stop.

Sasuke pulled his head away from Naruto and sat up.

"Naruto."

"Huh?" the blond panted.

"I'm pretty sure the next part is going to hurt a little," Sasuke said, "I need you to trust me and let me prepare you."

Naruto frowned, "Okay."

Sasuke smiled and leaned in to kiss Naruto's lips, "Let me give you pleasure."

Naruto nodded and kissed the Uchiha back hungrily. Never in his life had he wanted to kiss someone this bad. Sasuke tasted amazing. There was nothing he could compare his taste to; he was completely unique. Naruto felt the finger press inside him and growled.

It didn't hurt or anything. It just felt a little uncomfortable.

"Relax, Naruto," Sasuke murmured against his lips. Naruto tried. He felt the finger move a little deeper then pull out almost completely. It wasn't too bad. He felt it push back in, only this time it grazed something inside him causing Naruto to cry out._ What was that?_

"I think I just found your prostate," Sasuke chuckled and pushed his finger against the bundle of nerves again. Naruto cried out again, his cheeks flushed and eyes closed in rapture. It felt so good, Gaara had been right! Naruto fisted the sheets as his mouth opened to give way to another sound of ecstasy.

Sasuke pushed a second finger in.

Naruto grunted but waited for that uncomfortable feeling to pass just like it did with the first finger. After a minute or so, Sasuke began to thrust his fingers into Naruto again. The blond moaned and pushed back on the fingers trying to push them deeper. Sasuke pushed in a third finger and began to scissor them, trying to get Naruto's muscles to open as wide as they could. Naruto hissed as the pain was a little greater than before. He ignored it however, knowing it would ebb away into the pleasure he had experienced before. Sasuke thrust his fingers in and out, readying his lover for what was to come.

"A-ahh y-yes," Naruto moaned as Sasuke's fingers pushed into the bundle of nerves again.

Suddenly the fingers were pulled out completely. Naruto opened his eyes and watched as Sasuke picked up the tube of lube again and squeezed a portion of it out onto his hand. The Uchiha then coated his cock in the substance, hissing when the cold cream touched his heated flesh.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "I need to know whether you want me to go in slow or fast."

The blond bit his lip. This was it.

"Fast," Naruto said, "Like a band aid."

Sasuke chuckled and gave a nod, "Like a band aid."

The Uchiha situated himself between Naruto's legs, lifting one bronzed limb slightly before positioning his leaking cock at Naruto's entrance.

"You ready?"

Naruto nodded and tried to relax his muscles as best he could.

"Alright, on the count of five. One…two…three-"

"Ah!" Naruto cried out. He clenched his teeth as his eyes filled with tears. It hurt! It hurt damn it!

Sasuke leaned down and kissed the stray tear that had managed to spill out of Naruto's eye, "I'm sorry, Naruto."

"Pull out!"

Sasuke pulled out just a little only to have Naruto yell and grip his arm hard.

"Stop! Just stay there! Don't move!"

Sasuke frowned, "I'm sorry, Naruto." He leaned down and kissed Naruto's cheek; slowly making his way to the blonde's mouth. He licked at Naruto's bottom lip, begging for the blond to open for him. Naruto parted his lips and let Sasuke in. Their tongues clashed together, dancing to the tune of their beating hearts.

After a minute or two Naruto pulled away from Sasuke, "You can move now."

Sasuke nodded and slowly began to thrust his hips. Naruto winced but didn't tell Sasuke to stop. Soon the pain began to disappear and pleasure took its place. Sasuke had yet again found the soft bundle of nerves inside Naruto and was angling his thrusts in such a manner to hit that spot dead on. The Uchiha moaned as he thrust deep into the tight heat. He grabbed Naruto's legs and threw them over his shoulders so he could deepen the thrusts. Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke buried himself to the hilt.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto panted as he bounced on the bed, "I'm g-going to c-cum."

"Cum for me then," Sasuke whispered huskily into his lover's ear.

Naruto blushed deeper as the knot within him tightened further. He was sure. Any minutes now he was going to lose it and explode all over the bastard.

Sasuke's thrusts grew more erratic as the Uchiha grew closer to the pinnacle of ecstasy.

"S-Sasuke I can't hold out much longer!" Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke's sack hit against his ass.

"Let's cum together," Sasuke groaned.

"Oh-o-okay."

Sasuke thrust hard into the blond, his body covered in a fine sheet of sweat. He was so damn close. Just a little further.

"Sasuke I-I can't hold it- AHH!" Naruto screamed as a jet of milky white cum squirted out of the head of his cock, coating Sasuke's stomach in its sticky mess.

Sasuke thrust one more time before he lost it too and sprayed his seed inside of Naruto.

Sasuke's cry of release echoed throughout the room.

Naruto grabbed the Uchiha and pulled him into a heated kiss. The raven pulled out of the blond and collapsed on the bed beside him.

After a few minutes had passed Naruto turned to face the Uchiha, "That hurt, Teme!"

"You didn't like it?" Sasuke's face fell in disappointment. After having tasted the blond, Sasuke wasn't sure he would be able to keep himself away.

"I never said that," Naruto smiled slyly and leaned over to kiss the tip of Sasuke's nose.

"So you liked it?" Sasuke's hopes rose.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I did. That doesn't make me gay though. I'm bi."

Sasuke chuckled, "I liked it too."

"I know," Naruto smirked, "You're gay after all."

Sasuke froze as he stared into Naruto's all knowing face.

"You knew?"

"Well, it's kind of hard not to notice when you seem so experienced in all this. You knew just what to do at every little turn. I'd have to be an idiot not to have realized it."

"Naruto, "Sasuke whispered sadly, "I really like you. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not," Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I'm actually glad you didn't tell me. If you had I would've probably never agreed to this." Naruto brushed a stray lock of hair out of the Uchiha's face and smiled, "I really like you too."

"Would you want to go out sometime," Naruto asked, "Once the masquerade party is over and done with?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"I want to see as much of you as I can," Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms and nuzzled into his lover's neck.

"Well then you're a lucky man," Naruto chuckled, "Because in two weeks our companies are joining forces to start on the chain project."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide. That's where he had heard the blonde's name before! Naruto Uzumaki was the vice president of Hokage Incorporated and the rumored successor of the company!

"Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke smirked, "Hn."

"So you _have_ heard of me," Naruto chuckled, "This turned out to be the best social event I have been ever forced to attend."

Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto's bare shoulder, "Same here."

* * *

**Well, how was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Reviews and Favs are greatly appreciated!**

**-Smartcat**


End file.
